


Cave

by GhostBorzoi



Series: Ghostober 2020 [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Ghostober 2020, I Tried, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostBorzoi/pseuds/GhostBorzoi
Summary: Robin remembers his life.
Series: Ghostober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you guys know that I’m still alive and active in the fandom.I don’t think I’ll do all of Ghostober but I’ll do as much as possible.Enjoy!

Robin never understood why people got so high and mighty over their homes.He never could comprehend why people would cut down many ancient trees and chip away at rocks that had been there for millennia to make other humans feel weak and powerless.

The ghosts of Button House, as well as most living humans, had grave misconceptions about what it was like when Robin was alive.They all thought that his society was ‘uncivilized’ and ‘primitive’ and ‘savage’ but Robin begged to differ.

He remembered his life like it had happened only yesterday, and cave person society was no exception.Robin was hesitant to recall it, though, the harsh words of the others cutting into his soul, but sometimes, when he saw and heard of the injustices of living people, his life was one of the only things that brought relief.

In Robin’s lifetime, nationality didn’t exist.People just clumped together in groups and came and went as they pleased.Nobody tried to gatekeep who was in what group, or tried to steal another groups hunting places or forced other groups to join them.

And in these groups, no one cared about your gender or who your mate was or what job you did or who your parents were.As long as you helped, they were glad to have you.

Robin’s favorite part of his society, though, was where they lived.Each group, had a cave.All members of the group lived inside the cave, it was a sheltered place where they could stay away from dangerous animals, have a fire for warmth, and keep the young ones, the old ones and the sick ones safe.

If he had to pick a favorite memory, it would be the ones he had in the cave.If he tried hard enough, Robin could remember running his hand over the cold stone of the cave entrance, worn and smoothed from years of rain.It was a cool grey color and smelled just like the moss and trees that surrounded the cave.

Inside the cave was very similar, the same cool grey stone, but when you held bright, hot fire to it, you revealed many little cracks and crevices, as well as the mild sticky ness of red berry juice, from the paintings that Robin and his fellow cave people made.

Robin remembered talking to a wise old man, who told him that the only thing that lasts forever was the sun, moonah, and the spirits.He continued to tell Robin to enjoy what he loved, because it would not be forever.

That night, Robin chipped off a piece of the cave, smooth, and grey, scented of moss.He put it around his neck every day, keeping it safe.The cave was now no longer there, but Robin touched his neck lightly, and knew that he always had a little with him


End file.
